


Nine-Tenths of the Law

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>People watch James in pubs; lads and lasses both.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine-Tenths of the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



> A birthday drabble for Complicatedlight. Thanks to Wendymr for the beta.

People watch James in pubs; lads and lasses both. James never notices them. 

Robbie always notices. At first he's amused by James's obliviousness. For a detective, he's surprisingly unobservant about personal matters.

Then, Robbie’s sad, regretful. James must be lonely, must need to touch and be touched, but he never notices those who could be what he needs.

Now, Robbie is pleased by their attention. Let them notice the lad's lean, strong frame, the tilt of his head when he's saying something clever, his laughing eyes. It allows Robbie to exclaim (if only in the privacy of his thoughts) _Mine!_


End file.
